The Heart Decides
by ForeverDisneyGal2349
Summary: Aladdin and Jasmine are at the highest height of their lives. However an old foe tries to break them apart by tearing their family apart for the last time. Can Aladdin and Jasmine save their son from the hands of an evil enemy plotting for revenge?


I do not own Aladdin or any characters related to the movie and it's contents.

Chapter 1

It was the second year. The second year of Aladdin's reign as Sultan. The second year of Sultan and Sultana's son, Prince Ali's, birthday. The party was put on a beautiful day beginning with the Palace in perfect silence as each resident slept. Aladdin and Jasmine almost in perfect slumber if only Genie stopped snoring. The beloved prince slept in a bed with a gold frame and imported European wood. Even the guards who were supposed to be watching the prince were fast asleep. However this small detail will come with a horrid consequence.

The day began with the King and Queen and their son walking with guards in tow in the marketplace conversing with their almost loyal subjects and gaining materials for the party starting later in the day.

"Aladdin, isn't today wonderful!" The beautiful Sultana said in arms with her husband.

"Yes actually is it." Aladdin said smiling at his wife.

The conversation about the blessings of the day were almost drowned out by the hustle, bustle, and normal greetings among the townspeople and their morning routine.

"Aladdin have you seen Ali?" Jasmine questioned.

"Isn't he right behind us?" Aladdin said looking behind them.

"Oh my God!" Jasmine said with the horror of any mother. "Get Genie!"

"Okay."

Aladdin whipped out the lamp and Genie came out on the first rub.

"What is it Al?"

"Ali is missing. Can you find him please and hurry. Jasmine and I will look in the market place to see if he wandered off to look at something.

"You got it Al. He's only two, he couldn't have wandered off too far.

Unfortunately, Ali could get far. On the other side in Agrabah, actually. The bad side. The innocent minded boy wasn't afraid of where he was, taking after his father. After walking for awhile he came to an alley and hit a dead end. Just as he turned to leave a dark shadow walked across in front of him.

"Hello?" Ali asked the mysterious shadow.

"Are you lost little boy?" The shadow said in whisper.

"My daddy said na to speak to strangers."

"It's okay to speak to me. Your dad knows me, actually we're friends."

"Oh yeahs, what your name den." Ali said hands at waist taking after his mother.

"Sadira."

"Hmm... Okay."

"What's your name?" Sadira said

"Ali."

"Like the prince?"

Ali was about to answer when Aladdin stood at the entrance of the alley looking at Ali in relief and a little parental anger.

"Ali how can you just walk away like that. If your mother was here she would put you in the corner for a month."

"I sorry daddy."

"I know. Just don't walk away again okay. You promise?"

"Promise."

And so Aladdin, Jasmine, and Ali walked back home with Genie in tow. After they entered back in the palace, Ali was sent to his room to play while Genie went to check on Abu and Iago to make sure they hadn't killed each while they were gone. Aladdin and Jasmine were walking up the stairs together when Jasmine noticed the concerned face Aladdin had since they were walking home.

"What is it?"

"I think Ali was talking to someone when I found him." Aladdin said after a long pause.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know."

"Well, it doesn't matter now because our little miracle is home safe and sound probably playing with Rajah. You have been so stressed with him lately and with everything else going on and I think just you need a break." Jasmine said with her arms around her man.

"You really think so Jas?"

"I know so sweetypie."

"Well how do you think I could relax?" Aladdin asked mischievously with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well gee, I don't know Allybaby, what will your pleasure be?" Jasmine said biting her lip outside their bedroom door.

"Oh Jassy."

While Aladdin and Jasmine do what most lovers do. Ali wondered about the mysterious lady in the alley and if he would ever see her again.


End file.
